


Goodbye Federation (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [4]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: Goodbye Muirshin Durkin/The Beautiful Girls of Mayo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Federation (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

When I first joined the space force,   
I never felt no remorse,  
I said I'd be a pilot,  
And departed from my home.  
I told my brother Deeta,  
That he was not my keeper,  
He could go a travellin',  
I'd manage on my own.

CHORUS  
So it's goodbye Federation,  
And hello Terry Nation -   
I'm off to join Blake's 7,  
At the start of season three,  
As sure as my name is Tarrant,  
I'm handsome, young and gallant,  
I'll fly a great big spaceship,  
And live a life so free!

I've courted girls so pretty,  
In every spaceport city,  
From Albion to Xenon,  
They think I'm quite a swell,  
But now I'm going to leave them,  
I'm sure that this will grieve them,  
I'll send them all a postcard  
And hope they're doing well.

Goodbye to all my friends at home,  
I'm going far away to roam,  
I'm going to make my fortune,  
And show the world some style,  
I'm brave, I'm young and handsome,  
And worth an Emperor's ransom,  
If I run into trouble,  
I'll flash my teeth and smile!


End file.
